


[podfic] Boy Built for Trouble

by heardtheowl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:12:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heardtheowl/pseuds/heardtheowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written by Elizah_Jane on Livejournal</p><p>Jensen goes to work for Mr. Morgan for the summer after his last year of high school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Boy Built for Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Boy Built for Trouble](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7087) by Elizah_Jane. 



  
  
Running Time: 00:15:30  
DOWNLOADS:  
[M4B || 11MB](http://heard-the-owl.parakaproductions.com/Boy%20Built%20for%20Trouble.m4b)  
[MP3 || 22MB](http://heard-the-owl.parakaproductions.com/Boy%20Built%20for%20Trouble.mp3)  
  
OR STREAM:  



End file.
